Naruto: Amu's Older Brother
by Otakufanlover
Summary: After the big battle with Madara Naruto won but at the cost of his life. As Naruto lay dying Kyuubi uses the last of his power to give Naruto a better life. Naruto is reborn as Amu's older brother.


**Naruto: Amu's Older Brother**

Pairings

Ikuto/Naruto/Utau

Kukai/Amu

Nagihiko/Rima

Kairi/Yaya

Kyuubi/Yoru/Miki

Musashi/Dia

Dante/Iru/Virgil

Dark/Eru/Krad

Daichi/Ran

Rhythm/Kusukusu/Temari

Nikaidou/Su

Naruto lay bleeding to death after defeating Madara. Naruto was happy though he protected his loved ones, which is all he cares about. He does not care that he is dying but someone (other than his loved ones who are crying) did.

'The Kit deserved a better life than this one. I will give all of my power to make sure the Kit has a better life than this one' Kyuubi thinks to himself as he uses the last of his power to make sure Naruto is reborn elsewhere.

-The Shugo Chara world 17 Years Later-

Naruto Hinamori was eating the breakfast his Mom fixed before she left to take Ami his 3 year old little Sister to Day Care when his other little Sister Amu who was 12 years old came down in her school uniform.

"Hey, Naruto-Nii." Amu says in a cool tone, her Cool and Spicy Character showing. Naruto sighed a little wishing his Sister would be herself at least at home but he knew she had gotten comfortable using her outside Character so it would be hard for her to break her Cool and Spicy Character sense she has gotten so used to using it.

'What she needs is some Guardian Characters like me.' Naruto thinks to himself as he looks to wear his Guardian Characters were sitting by his school bag their Eggs already inside his bag. Naruto's first Chara was Kyuubi a Fox Demon. Naruto's second Charas were a pair of Devil Twins, Virgil and Dante. Naruto's third and last Charas were another pair of Twins only they were Angels instead of Devils, Krad and Dark.

'And from what I sense she has three Eggs none of them have hatched yet but one does feel like it will hatch soon. I hope this will help Amu find her would-be-self but I do not want her to get caught up in the battle for the Embryo but I have a feeling she will be the heart of it. I will protect Amu the best I can in the battle but she will have to decide for herself what she wants and how she feels. And when she comes to a decision he would be behind her every step of the way.' Naruto thinks to himself. Naruto and Amu finished their breakfast and got ready to leave the house.

"You ready for school, Amu?" Naruto asks with a warm smile.

"Yes, I am Naruto-Nii and I can walk myself there." Amu says in a tough voice. Naruto laughed and says.

"Okay, I will see you after school then." Naruto says as they go their separate ways.

-At Naruto's School-

Naruto walked up to the school's rooftop skipping his last Class sense he already knew all of the material already and also because he knew his Kitty Cat would be up there. Naruto walked on to the roof and saw a Blue haired Boy laying on the rooftop taking a Cat nap.

"Hey, Kitty Cat." Naruto says as he walks over to the Boy and sits next to him. The Boy sits up and kisses Naruto then he lays back down his head in Naruto's lap.

"So, how has my sexy Kitty Cat been?" Naruto asks.

"I am fine but Easter is working me harder and harder." The Boy gives a tired sigh.

"Do not worry, Ikuto. I will take care of them soon. Just wait a little longer." Naruto says as he rubs Ikuto's ears, Ikuto's weakness. Kyuubi and Yoru were also warped up in each other. Then a girl with long Blonde hair tied in long pig-tails and had two Charas an Angel and a Devil came through the door to the rooftop. Naruto looked up when he heard the door open and saw the girl and says.

"Ah, there's my beautiful Butterfly." Naruto says with a warm smile. The blonde haired girl smiled and sat down by Naruto.

"I missed you, Naruto-Sama." The girl says. Naruto kisses her on the lips and says.

"I have also missed you, Utau." Naruto says as he looks over and sees one of his Twin set Charas Virgil and Dante making out and fondling one of Utau's Charas, Iru. He also saw his other set of Twin Charas Krad and Dark seducing Utau's other Chara, Eru. Naruto, Ikuto and Utau then heard a soft chime like noise and they all knew what it was and what it meant.

"The Humpty Lock." Ikuto whispers.

"It's active after all this time." Utau says in a soft voice.

"So the game finally begins. Who will win us or the Guardians?" Ikuto asks.

"We will win of course." Utau says strongly.

"It's not about who wins it's about who can survive and we will definitely survive and then you will both have your freedom. I will make sure of that. I will destroy Easter with or without the Embryo." Naruto says passionately. Ikuto and Utau cling to Naruto feeling safe for the first time in a long time same with their Charas.

"We know you will." Ikuto says in a soft voice as Utau nods her head agreeing with her brother. Naruto then pulls them to their feet and says.

"Ikuto and I are going to go check on the Humpty Lock and see if it is time. Utau-Koi, I need you to go back to class so Easter does not get suspicious of what we are doing, alright?" Naruto asks to make sure they both got what they were going to do. Ikuto and Utau nod their heads yes knowing that it was time to get really serious and that it was going to be really dangerous also but they knew they could do anything as long as they had their Naruto-Sama and their Charas. Naruto then kisses Utau goodbye same with Krad and Dark with Eru, Virgil and Dante with Iru and Kyuubi with Yoru. Naruto and Ikuto then left to steal the Humpty Lock. When they were done they sensed a new Chara being born so they went to check it out.

-At a Construction Site-

When Naruto and Ikuto got there they saw a pink haired girl there on top of a railing way up high. They also saw she had a Chara who was a cute pink cheerleader.

'What that's…Amu! What is she doing here? She should be at school. Well at least one of her Charas has hatched.' Naruto thinks to himself as Ikuto and him Chara Changed, Naruto with Kyuubi and Ikuto with Yoru. Naruto has a pair of Fox ears and nine tails and Ikuto has a pair of Cat ears and a tail. They then jumped up in front of Amu, freaking her out even more.

"Naruto-Nii? Why do you have Fox ears and who is this guy?" Amu yells freaking out. Ikuto was in shock, he did not think he would meet one of Naruto-Sama's sisters this way. Naruto walks up to Amu and hugs to calm her down some and says in a soft tone.

"Do not worry, Amu. I will explain everything when we go home okay." Naruto says. Amu nods her head yes and stepped out of Naruto's arms and tripped and fell.

"AMU!" Naruto yells as he jumps after his baby sister. He caught her in mid air as they were falling. He turned so that he would take the most damage. Ikuto was in shock he had no idea what to do. The Humpty Lock glowed and raced toward Naruto and Amu and then they were engulfed by red and pink lights. When the lights dimmed Ikuto and another boy who should up saw that Naruto and Amu were wearing different clothes. Ikuto and the boy were in shock.

"Chara Nari." Ikuto and the Boy whispered together.

Naruto's and Amu's Outfits

Naruto-He is wearing an orange kimono with a red obi. He also has Fox ears and nine tails.

Amu-Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleading outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt.

-End of Descriptions-

Naruto saw Amu was freaking out so he floated over to her and takes her into his arms and says.

"Hey, it's okay, Amu calm down." Naruto says trying to calm his sister down. Amu relaxed some and then asked.

"What's going on, Naruto-Nii? Why am I dressed like this and what are Charas?" Amu asks still freaking out some.

"It's called a Chara Nari, that's why we are dressed like this. We fused with one of our Charas. What are Charas? Charas are our would-be-selves and they help us find our would-be-selves again if we have lost sight of it." Naruto explains. Amu then remembers the wish she made last night of wanting to be able to be herself again but she did not know who that is anymore.

'So, Ran is my would-be-self and she is here to help me be myself again.' Amu thinks to herself and then she starts to freak out more and her Chara Nari comes undone. Amu then starts falling again.

"NO! Amu!" Naruto yells as he dives to catch her but then he remembers his tails.

"Tails of the Nine-Tailed!" Naruto yells. His tails all rush at Amu and grabbed her and wrapped her in a safe cocoon. Naruto then lands bringing Amu safely with him and then his Chara Nari comes undone. Ikuto jumps down beside his Naruto-Sama and his sister.

"Are you alright, Naruto-Sama?" Ikuto asks in concern. Naruto and Amu turned to him.

"I am fine, Ikuto-Kun." Naruto says with a warm smile. Amu wonders who this guy is, from his clothes she can tell he goes to the same school her brother goes to. Before Amu could ask who this guy was to her brother a boy from her school Tadase runs up to them.

"Are you alright, Hinamori-San?" Tadase asks.

"Yes, I am alright." Amu says with a blush. Naruto narrows his eyes as he sees his sister blush because of this Kiddy King. He did not like that at all. Tadase then turned to Naruto and Ikuto and yelled.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! You thieving Cat! You were trying to steal her Chara Eggs just like you tried to steal the Humpty Lock!" Tadase yells.

"You should not have left it lying around, Kiddy King." Ikuto says with a catty grin.

"And we would never steal my little sisters Eggs." Naruto says with a growl. Both Ikuto and Tadase shiver but both for very different reasons. Amu was just standing there not knowing what was going on.

"I think it's time I take my sister home. I will talk to you tomorrow, my sexy Kitty." Naruto says with a sexy smirk as he leads Amu away to take her home and to find out why she was not in school but at a construction site.

-At the Hinamori Residents-

Naruto and Amu sat in Naruto's room as he explained all about Charas, Chara Naris and Chara Changes. Amu then explains why she was not at school and Naruto wanted to kill the Kiddy King.

'I will find someone why more worthy of my little sister than the Kiddy King and if he crosses me or if he hurts my little Amu again he will wish he was never born!' Naruto promises to himself. Naruto then remembers something they have not done yet.

"Introduce yourselves." Naruto orders his Charas.

"My name is Kyuubi; I represent Naruto's mischievous side and his love of pranks." The Fox Kyuubi introduces himself.

"I am Vergil; I am the elder of the Devil Twins." Vergil introduces.

"My name is Dante, I am the younger of the Devil Twins and we represent Naruto-Sama's naughty/Devilish side." Dante finishes the introduction sense his older Twin does not talk much.

"I am Krad and I am the elder of the Angel Twins." Krad introduces.

"My name is Dark and I am the younger of the Angel Twins. We represent Naruto-Sama's good side." Dark finishes for his brother and him. Amu was in awe of her brother's Charas.

"What about you're Chara, Amu?" Naruto asks. Amu looked confused for a second then she remembered Ran, but before Amu could say anything Ran says.

"I am Ran! Nice to meet you! I represent Amu-Chan's desire to be more honest, athletic, and confident!" Ran says cheerfully while waving her pom-poms around. Amu was embarrassed and was blushing. Naruto sees this and decides to help Amu except her Charas.

"Amu, its okay you do not have to be embarrassed. If you are embarrassed by your Charas then you are embarrassed by yourself." Naruto explains trying to help Amu to come to terms with that these are her Charas and they are here to help not embarrass her or hurt her. Amu nods her head and agrees to give her Charas a chance. They then say goodnight to each other and as they get ready for bed they wonder what will happen tomorrow.

-Naruto's Chara Files-

Kyuubi

Type: Fox Demon-Ears and Nine Tails

Represents: Naruto's past, his mischievous side and his love of pranks

Powers: Fire and Wind

Chara Transformation: (?) Not Yet Revealed

Egg: Orange with a red Nine-Tailed Fox on it

Kyuubi's Outfit: Kyuubi has long red hair, red fox ears with black tips same with his tail. He is deep muscled like Naruto and he wears an orange kimono with a red obi. He has long red hair and red eyes

Naruto's Transformation Outfit: He wears an orange kimono with a red obi. He also has fox ears and tail

Virgil & Dante

Type: Devil Twins

Represents: Naruto's naughty/Devilish side

Powers: They use devil weapons + Super Strength and Super Speed

Virgil & Dante Chara Transformation: (?) Not Yet Revealed

Virgil's & Dante's Egg: Top half blue with Yamato on it/Bottom half Red with Rebellion on it

Virgil's Outfit: Looks like he does in Devil May Cry 3

Dante's Outfit: Looks like he does in Devil May Cry 3

Naruto's Transformation Outfit: He gets a blue and red coat, black pants. He also gets the swords Rebellion and Yamato

Krad & Dark

Type: Angel Twins-Wings

Represents: Naruto's good side

Powers: Angel Magic

Krad & Dark Chara Transformation: (?) Not Yet Revealed

Krad's & Dark's Egg: Top half Soft Yellow with white feathers on it/Bottom half Purple with black feathers on it

Krad's Outfit: Wears a white shirt, white pants, white boots and a long white coat with yellow/gold along the edges. He also has white wings, long blonde hair and yellow eyes

Dark's Outfit: Wears a Black shirt with white edges on the sleeves, black pants, black shoes and a long black coat. He also has black wings, long Purple hair and purple eyes

Naruto's Transformation Outfit: He wears a black coat over a white shirt with black pants. He also has one black wing and one white wing

-End of Flies-

AN: I hope everyone likes the first chapter! Please Review and please NO FLAMING!


End file.
